Although applicable in principal to any system that may be controlled by an operator, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with test devices.
Test devices and laboratory equipment, like e.g. signal generators, spectrum analyzers, oscilloscopes, network analyzers, ranging devices, medical devices or the like, provide a plurality of possible user interactions and configuration options.
Traditionally the user interface is provided integrally with the respective device or equipment. However, controlling the respective device is therefore inflexible.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is providing improved control of electronic devices.